So, the Phoniex Returns
by XuXa
Summary: Takes place after the Sorceress War. Everything doesn't end up as peacefully as once thought. Galbadia is in turmoil again. Squall is junctioned with Griever, but it makes him suceptible to be control by an ancient sorceress-Rinoa loses her powers! chapte
1. Turmoil Rises Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by final fantasy, or square soft. However I do own this plot. :P  
  
Purely for Fan Use only.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Chapter I : Turmiol Rises again...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Not long after the Soceress War, it became apparent that the tensions in Galbadia were rising again. An underground syndicate was formed, and was lead by Ex-galbadians from the war. They named themselves The Red Syndicate in the name of all the blood those have lost in the first war. They claimed that the country would be better lead under military rule, and that all the freedoms given by a republic government would cause chaos and they would end up back where they ultimately were, a broken nation. President Carlway chose to hire Seeds to rid his county of this faction; however, in the middle of transmission he was lost and was immediately assumed as captured.  
  
Squall was once again traveling by boat. It had been a long time since he stepped on a Seed issued vessel. It brought back many memories, mostly of the large machine that had chased them from the shore. He felt his leg and was glad that it was still intact from that encounter. Squall much prefered to stay inside the warm cabin this time, the weather of this region was much too cool for his liking. It was much different from the first time, no thrills, no excitement, just indifference. The same went for Quistis, Seifer, and Irvine. They had done this many times before, it was just another battle in their lives, they could conquere, they would win. Squall eyed Seifer when he wasn't looking, wondering how he changed since the war. He was thankful that Cid allowed him to come back to Garden since none of it was really his fault. Missing were Rinoa, Zell and Selphie. Rinoa couldn't stay still for her life, seeing as her father was in danger. It was something Squall couldn't understand until about 4 months ago, after everything changed. Zell and Selphie on the other hand were insatiably bored, and had to run around the small vessel's deck or otherwise go insane. Something no one would want to be around to see.  
  
The metal seats were very cold, Squall could of sworn his ass had gone numb," Hey Squally, Care to tell us some more details or are we gonna wing it?", said a deeper voice.  
  
Squall grimaced out of habit, he knew it wasn't meant to pick a fight anymore, but that did nothing to hide his hatred for the nickname. He sighed and took a breath to speak," We are going to Dollet to take down a faction that recently took over a city, and rescue President Carlway. Most of the fighting will take place in the streets much like it did in Timber. We simply beat them up and make them talk, go and save the President."  
  
"What about Rinoa? She's awfully upset, do you think she will screw it up?"  
  
Quistis knew Squall was already tired of talking, she could tell by his body language and took the burden from him," We took extra precaution and set her up with a different group, staging it as a search party."  
  
" I just hope she don't find out, otherwise Squall is gonna get his ass grilled.", Seifer grined, taking out a cigar to smoke.  
  
" She won't find out Seifer, and if you tell her, I'm not the only one getting his ass grilled. What goes around comes around."  
  
"Shit, where did you learn to talk like that?", Seifer asked, carelessly flicking his cigar ashed on the ground.  
  
Quistis waved her hands around trying to rid herself of the smoke," Probably from you- DO YOU MIND!?"  
  
Seifer smuggly grinned," Fine Quisty, I'll stop for you.", he calmly put the cigar out with moistened thumb and index finger. Obviously he found some kind of enjoyment in annoiance," So..", he continued," How are you and Rinoa doing lately? I heard things weren't going so hot."  
  
Squall muttered an infamous," Whatever."  
  
Interrupting their downward spiraling conversation was a chorus of "wow"s, "cool"s and "ahhh"s could be heard from the upper deck, mostly from younger Seed members. Quistis lifted her wrist to look at her Seed issue watch," Hmm, 13:45", on the dot. Land must be visible now."  
  
Seifer was already bored with harrassing Squall and stood up to stretch his legs," Oh well, see ya, I'm going on deck.", he took his gun blade and climbed up the ladder.  
  
Squall and Quistis stood up as well to get ready for landing.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Everyone stood at the edge of the landing door. Amongst the first were, Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa , Zell and Seifer. Previously they had already decided whom would go with whom and it was standard protocol for more experienced Seeds to exit first to take down any overpowering enemies. As soon a the door fell they ran across the sandy beach, bullet casacading down on them like rain. The syndicate set out several groups of soldiers to slow the on coming man slaughter. Most of them dressed in Red or Black uniforms. There was unually large squad of them near the stairway.  
  
Selphie grimaced as she spun around with her nachaku, taking out the last soldier near the stairs. It cracked the mask that he wore, leaving little black pieces of it to fly everywhere, accented with crimson. His teeth littered the ground. Some day, when children return to this bar of sand, they will pick it up as a soveneer. None of this went through her mind at all. She was intent on their goal. The man lied on the sand, dead, without a face, and dishonored, if he ever had honor.  
  
They made their way up the stairs, and avoided slipping on the blood or tripping on the bodies. From their new vantage point they coud tell the new Seeds were struggling. It didn't take long before a set of three reinforcement squads came to stop them.  
  
"They jus' keep cum'n!", Irvine said, as he clutched his rifle tighter.  
  
Quistis was as sarcastis as ever, even in this situation," How perceptive you are!"  
  
" That's right lil' Quisty, I'm made ta impress.", he replied with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Rinoa was becoming fed up with this," Quit thinking with your pants."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, Irvine couldn't help but not ask," Well can I think without ma pants?"  
  
Squall frowned and muttered," That would surely scare them away... and me too."  
  
Seifer over heard him," Yeah, may you are afriad that he will shove his huge cock in you tight-", before he coudl finish he was interrupted by the commander.  
  
" Surrender! Or die!"  
  
Seifer spun on his heel, and pointed his gun blade at him," No, I choose "C": Kick your gay as and you can't do anything about it bitch."  
  
"We'll see about that.", the commander replied, face red with anger. He signaled his troops to line up for battle.  
  
Zell," Can we mock them?"  
  
Squall's lips almost curled up into a smile. They all took it as a yes making neat little lines.  
  
It didn't take long before the opposing troop started to make careless attacks. One soldier has tried, missing them completely. The commander was becoming fustrated before the battle really went full blown," What the hell what that?!?!"  
  
Selphie," What kind of commander are you? to yell at your soldiers like that?"  
  
It was Quistis's turn to attack, and whispered under her breath, she barely lifted a finger and a familiar tinglinig sensation reverberate throughout her arms, she called out," TRIPLE!"  
  
The commander scoffed," All ready bringing out the big guns I see, are you really that weak?"  
  
Squall was losing his patience with this man," Fine, we will not do anything until it is her turn.", his eyes narrowed specifically at the commander, it made his gut wrench. He knew this gunbladist from some where. It took him a while before he realised who it was," Squall? Are you Squall Leonheart?"  
  
Squall," Does it matter?"  
  
"Oh shit! WEDGE! GENERAL WEDGE!"  
  
Rinoa looked to everyone," What the hell is he doing?"  
  
Quistis," Calling for help like a baby."  
  
Seifer," Is that biggs?-That scum -"  
  
Biggs waved his arms like a frantic lunatic," WEDGE!! OVER HERE! WEDGE!"  
  
Squall mumbled covering his face," Dear god this is embarrassing. -Biggs, I suggest you surrender now!"  
  
Zell, as always had to add his two cents in, punching the air," Yeah, Surrender now!", he hopped back and forth.  
  
Squall," Zell, thank you for that completely unnecessary comment."  
  
The general didn't seem to be coming and Biggs became more nervious," Um, ah... SCATTER!!", all the soldiers were confused and started running around to attack them. Rinoa was completely unprepared for this and several of them ran after her. Quistis's eyes flashed and she summoned,"BLIZZAGA X3!", and froze 3 soldiers dead. She then swung around to disarm the soldier behind her with her whip. Squall and Seifer easily fended off several soldier, slashing them gracefully. They fell like Crimson rain. Some of it spraying Squall in the face in tiny dots. Seifer managed to get it in his hair as well. Zell and Irvine kept the other soldiers away so Rinoa could take the last few out with her Shooting Star. This only left Biggs.  
  
Seifer took a step forward.  
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
Zell backed him up, poping his knuckles.  
  
Biggs," Um, uh... WEDGE!!!"  
  
Seifer," Will you quit calling his name? He's not coming."  
  
Squall," Rinoa, you and your party can go now, we can take care of him."  
  
Rinoa, saluted sloppily, not being trainedas an offical Seed," Right!", she ran off into the city with Selphie, Zell and Quistis.  
  
As soon as Squall was sure Rinoa was gone, he started his interogation," Who hired you?"  
  
Biggs," No one."  
  
Irvine walked behind him," This is ah awful big operation for ya ta run yerself."  
  
Biggs," Um, yeah, I run it! All of it!"  
  
Seifer," That's a bunch of crap Biggs. If that's true then why were you calling for GENERAL Wedge?"  
  
Biggs," uh, ah..."  
  
Squall," But that's okay if you ARE running this yourself."  
  
Biggs arched an eyebrow," It is?"  
  
Squall," Yeah."  
  
Irvine stepped behind to Biggs other shoulderm," Do you know why?"  
  
Biggs," Um, why?"  
  
Irvine winked," Because I'm the horniest dick in town.", he put his hand on Biggs shoulder.  
  
Biggs," I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!"  
  
Seifer," Thought so."  
  
Biggs," The leader, his name is-"  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake and Irvine began to curse," What the hell is that!"  
  
Biggs," Wedge! Wedge is coming to save me!"  
  
Squall looked up at the angry sky, swelled with black clouds, and could make out the something was flying their way.  
  
~(-+-)~ 


	2. Dollet's Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by final fantasy, or square soft. However I do own this plot. :P  
  
Purely for Fan Use only.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Dollet's Freedom  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake and Irvine began to curse," What the hell is that!"  
  
Biggs," Wedge! Wedge is coming to save me!"  
  
Squall looked up at the angry sky, swelled with black clouds, and could make out the something was flying their way.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Selphie kept running," Where are we going first?", asked Rinoa.  
  
Quistis," There is a place where the old Galbadian government used to hide out. We are to check that out first.  
  
Rinoa," How far is it?"  
  
Quistis," It's not too far, it's underground."  
  
Rinoa," Ew!"  
  
Selphie," Yeah, double ew!"  
  
Zell," How come I can't say ew like that?"  
  
Quistis continued to lead," It's hidden behind this building, there is a huge sewer tunnel."  
  
As they made their away around the building and they were stopped in their tracks. A troop of Red Syndicate Members thought it would be really cool to use the back of this building as a break area. One dropped his cigarette out of surprise," Hey you! What are you doing here! You should be cowering with fear!"  
  
"Uh, sir, I think those aren't citizen's.."  
  
"Does it matter? Does any think they can just come up to a Red Syndicate member anymore??"  
  
"Sir, we've only been in existence for 6 months?"  
  
Quistis," Pipe down! All of you will be killed if you do not surrender!"  
  
Another man slurred with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth," I would like to see you try."  
  
Promptly the end of his cigarette snapped off, without him being able to register Quistis's movements," That could of been your head, had you moved.", all the troops seemed frantic now, and started running away.  
  
The stubborn man still stayed there to interogate," WHO THE HELL YOU THINK WE-ouf..", he doubled over because the but of Selphie's nachaku had rendered him completely useless. He fell over with his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
  
Zell," Nice."  
  
Selphie," Shutup Zell, I didn't see you do anything."  
  
Zell," Merooow!"  
  
" And how do you suppose we will get in?", Said Rinoa, pointing skyward at the drain. It was a good 200 meters high, and stood out on a large wall, which was hidden from the 4 story building they ran around.  
  
Quistis," I don't know. But we better hurry unless we want to get wet."  
  
Zell examined his surroundings for a moment then spoke," See that fire escape? We could climb it and rip down the storm pipe so it lands on the sewer tunnel."  
  
Quistis," Good, then you can do that."  
  
Zell," why me?"  
  
Quistis," We're not strong enough to pull down storm pipes."  
  
Zell was already climbing the stairway, it creaked, even above all the noise and turmoil. Eventually he reached the roof.  
  
Rinoa's voice echoed upwards," Zell! What are you doing!"  
  
" Watch!",said Zell as he pulled off some of the storm pipe and wriggled it loose from the crumbling brick.  
  
Quistis muttered," He's not going to."  
  
Selphie hopped and and down," I think he's going to jump!"  
  
Sure enough he did, and with such grace too, nearly losing his grip on it and falling off after impact, smacking his forhead on the cracked toccata lip of the tunnel. Lucky for Zell, he landed in a freshly packed dumpster.  
  
Rinoa," Oh my god! Is he okay!",they ran over to the dumpster to look in.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Squall, Seifer, and Irvine waited for the object to get within view. It seemed mechanical in nature, but they couldn't make out if it was the real Wedge or not. Biggs continued his annoiying little dance all over the cobble stone streets, singing as if Wedge was his savior, which annoiyed Seifer to no end.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP!", Seifer snarled, pointing his gunblade at biggs. Biggs stopped in his tracks, refusing to move. The sound of a tv in a near by broken window set the mood.  
  
"~After 103 years, the moon is about to eclipse again. This is an exciting time in history, seeing as many people die unable to witness it. Today we have Mr. Suttre as our guest to describe what it was like when he first saw the eclipse! ... Okay, it seemed that we are having some technical difficulties, but we will bring you back with that interview after the weather. Jun?"  
  
They took a couple steps backwards, seeing how dangerously close the object was getting.  
  
" Thank you Pheara! - I'm sorry if I may disappoint you, but a large storm system seeming to be riding up into Dollet, mostly due to those jetstreams that we always talk about. The warm font will keep pushing up until Wednesday. This may make visible viewing over the city nearly impossible. But you never know, as the weather is unpredicatable. Over here we have a empty pocket of no clouds, and it could possibly align itself over the city. Remember, in the event of any eclipse, DO NOT look directly into the sun! Instead use specially polarised glasses or a indirect way to look at it. Up next is Andrew and Pheara with how to make an eclipse viewer at very little expense, Andrew, Pheara?"  
  
The object landed before them.  
  
Irvine,"What the hell is that? Some power suit?!"  
  
Wedge," Muhahaha! Let's see you win now!  
  
Seifer," This is lame, Wedge are you too afraid to fight us face to face!"  
  
Wedge," This isn't about honor boy, it's about getting the job done."  
  
Seifer," Boy?-Did that bastard just call me a boy?"  
  
Squall," I think so."  
  
" Surrender while you have the chance!", demanded Seifer, but took a step back when he saw fire pipe out the top of Wedge's powersuit.  
  
" Today's outcome will be different Seeds. I took the precaution of engineering a battle suit, that's magic retardent!"  
  
Irvine," I dunno who the hell you think we are. But we ain't gonna lose to some lame battle suit."  
  
"Oh, I see you two picked up a new friend. No matter! You can't come within striking range of this suit! It's so fast it will kill you before you realize it. Oh did I mention it can fly?", Wedge hopped closer to them and more fire and stream piped out the top of the suit, then it suddenly began to slow down," What the??"  
  
Seifer smirked as Squall leader them out of the sector," Steam powered eh? We'll just leave you two here then."  
  
Wedge turned off the microphone in the suit, as it was visible through the glass that he was cursing.  
  
Biggs ran up to the power suit," Wedge? Wedge! Oh my god that was so close!", then the suit began to creak.  
Wedge began to yell to him comrade," No! Get away from the suit!", but to his dismay he forgot the microphone was off.  
  
Biggs," You're my hero, you know that? You're always here no matter-"  
  
"-BIGGS, GET AWAY DAMMIT!"  
  
Biggs," They should make statue in your honor someday. No, make that two status!- A memorial!"  
  
Then the power suit fell over on Biggs, and on the exit to get out of it.  
  
Wedge," Biggs, you bumbling fool! Get up and push this over so I can get out!"  
  
Biggs,"... I can't feel my legs Sir."  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
" Squall, have any clue where we are going?", Irvine asked, tired of just following Squall all this time.  
  
Squall," We are to arrive at the communications tower."  
  
Seifer interrupted," Why can't they attack something else for a change?"  
  
" Communications towers are key in controling Galbadia. Many people rely on them for information. The less informed they are, that less prepared they'll be and easier to take over."  
  
Seifer," You talk like a text book, puberty boy."  
  
Squall," This is not the place Seifer."  
  
Seifer," Hey, now you're my mother! Do I get a spanking?"  
  
Squall," You'd enjoy it too much, besides, that's Irvine's specialty."  
  
Irvine," How'd I get into this?"  
  
As this arguement took place a cadet hurried up to catch with them," Command, Sir!", they stopped running immediately.  
  
Squall," What is it?"  
  
The cadet stopped in front of him panting to catch her breath," Sir!", she stood up erect," There was some unexpected restistence in the square! There's to many of them to hold off much longer, the instructors are requesting that your troop would come as back up."  
  
Squall," How many of them?"  
  
Cadet," Um, ..alot, at least 60 of them, some with GF's some with magic sir."  
  
Squall," That's odd, they usually don't bring out GF's."  
  
Cadet," Sir, can we please hurry?"  
  
Squall nodded to Irvine and Seifer.  
  
Seifer," Crap, that ruins our fun. Do we really have to go?"  
  
Squall growled," Seifer..."  
  
Seifer," fine, fine."  
  
They set off quickly to the square. It didn't take much time to get there, they had been conditioned during the Sorceress War, nearly leaving the cadet in the dust; however, they had to stay behind somewhat so she wouldn't be left without supervision. Seifer was becoming all the most irritated.  
  
"Where is Raijin and Fujin?", he gumbled under his quickened breath.  
  
Squall hastily replied,"They can probabaly hold their own, you know that."  
  
Irvine started to feel left out," Well aren't we all just full o' sun shine today?"  
  
Squall," I want to get this over before it rains."  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie jumped out of the end of the tunnel, followed by Zell, who did an acrobatic leap out of it, landing in a puddle.  
  
Selphie," Zell are you nuts? You just smacked your head on that thing a while ago and now you're doing flips off of it."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes," I'll be fine."  
  
Selphie," That wasn't what your were saying earlier when I was using a cura on you."  
  
Zell," Shrimp."  
  
Selphie," Punk."  
  
At that point they seemed to have reached a mutual agreement. Rinoa was puzzled and turned to  
Quistis," Where should we go next?"  
  
Quistis had a memorized list of places, and took a moment to recall one," How about the president's home? After all, we aren't sure he's captured, we just lost communications."  
  
Rinoa," Right.",she paused looking over the streets," It should be this way if I remember correctly."  
  
They all ran that way, and no sooner than they started then they were there. Rinoa walked up it's steps and knocked on the door. No one came," Hmm, that's odd.", she knocked again but still didn't get a response. Then she tried ot open it, but the door appeared to be locked. She seemed very disappointed and Zell tried to cheer her up.  
  
" Can I punch it open for you?"  
  
"That's okay. But I'm stumped on how to get in."  
  
"Aw.."  
  
Quistis was standing in her thinking pose, tapped her foot on the concrete below, he sharp mind came up with an idea," How about The secret passage way we used back during the Sorceress War?"  
  
" I nearly forgot!"  
  
Quistis," We'll have to make our way towards the square, the smaller alleys are all blocked off."  
  
"Right."  
  
It was confirmed, the Square would be their next target and they ran by several shopping areas. A broken down radio in the streets set the tone.  
  
"~*chrrrrrrrrt*Biggest storm of the century brewing out tonight dale! *chrrrrrrt*-eather heading for the city *chrrrrr*-ollet. It is advise t- *chrrrrrrt*-et indoors. Shut your windows. Appears we won't *chrrrrrrt* see the eclispe like previously thought.-//-buy choboco styler! The only kit out there to make your choboco look co-//-till have a chance of that clam area of the storm hitting us though. Like I said *chrrt*-fore // Do you need a new car? Come ot Sted's Car ranch! Where we will trade you an old vehicle for a new!-//~"  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Squall, Seifer and Irvine came upon the riot like scene and didn't hestitate to jump in. Squall swung his blade taking out two soldiers in the process, and injuring many others. The soldiers started to make a pocket around them and before long they were emersed in the blood and heat of battle.  
  
"~Heavy showers are to be expected and thunder storms. The particular system hitting out weather viewing area are highly electrical with dangerous lightening. It advised to stay indoors.~"  
  
Squall muttered under his breath," I hate rain, I HATE rain."  
  
Seifer," Not scared of the rain are you puberty boy?"  
  
Squall," You stay out of this."  
  
Seifer," Fine, but I heard you talking to yourself, saying how you hate rain."  
  
Squall turn around slashing the head off another victim, and countering to attack another, theri intestines spilling out on the pavement. To him the air cooled unaturally fast, and the rain seemed premature. He had been in many storm and never had he come across rain the came so quickly after the front came. But it wasn't rain, it was warm and crimson," the blood."  
  
Irvine turned his head to Squall briefly," Did ya say something?"  
  
Squall shook his head, tossing excess blood on the cobble stone square," No.", This small conversation, nearly took Squall's life as a soldier came up behind him to take off his head. Out of many years of practice Irvine done what he always did. With lightening like reflexes, he took his guna nd cocked it, blasting the soldier in the shoulder; had he move a couple of inches, he would of had no head to sit on them.  
  
Squall was slightly stunned by what had just happened, but his cool mask prevented him form showing so," Thanks.", was all he said, which was an achievement in itself because those words were rare. Irvine tipped his hat and took out more soldiers. All the more bodies to pile up and freash one kept coming, creating mounds.  
  
Seifer had a glint of fear in his jaded eyes that he would never show," Is this real? There are way too many on them! It's like the entire town is upon us!"  
  
Irvine," Yeah, I wonder how they got so many o' them to join so quick."  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Rinoa lagged behind for a moment and fell to one knee," Aghh!"  
  
Zell stopped for her," Are you okay?"  
  
Rinoa gulped," Yeah, it must be from all the running.", she stood up," Come on, let's go!"  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Irvine paused to take a breath," 'cuse me for say'n this but, this is unatural.", if as on cue, a fog rolled up form the turbulent sea.  
  
Squall stopped to see what he could," This isn't right.", his covered his arms with his face as a wind attempted to blow them all over.  
  
Seifer looked up at the sky," Do you think it's the eclipse?"  
  
Irvine," Why in the hell do you think it would be the eclipse!"  
  
Seifer pointed to the moon," Take a look for yourself cowboy.", the fog disapiated and the clouds made way for the moon, which was purple and glowing now.  
  
Irvine," It's so big.. and why is there cloud walls forming?"  
  
Squall took a few steps, and gritted out of his teeth," Shit, we need to take cover. (Why did they send us out of all days!)"  
  
Seifer," Is that all you have to say!", another furious wave of wind whipped at his face, making it string as if thousands of tiny needles were being thrust at it. The soldiers that emerged from the foggy fronts soon changed from, into monsters that were being supplied by the moon.  
  
~(-+-)~ 


	3. Dollet's Freedom Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by final fantasy, or square soft. However I do own this plot. :P  
  
Purely for Fan Use only.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Dollet's Freedom Part 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer," Is that all you have to say!", another furious wave of wind whipped at his face, making it string as if thousands of tiny needles were being thrust at it. The soldiers that emerged form the foggy fronts soon changed from, into monsters that were being supplied by the moon.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Irvine," What are they?"  
  
Squall," They aren't the same monsters like when the moon rose over Estar."  
  
Seifer sweeped a soldier down witha kick and slahsed at a monster but his sword hit nothing, it had gone threw it," What is this! It's like they are ghosts!"  
  
Squall," ...I don't get this..."  
  
Seifer took a couple of steps backswards losing some ground, blocking the monsters very real blows," Well, you better get it soon!", he fell backwards, sliding on the cold stones.  
  
Squall confronted the monster," Back off!", but it didn't obey, it attacked once again. He was able to block the beast just in time, the wind and water was making it more difficult for him to get a good grip on his sword, and it weighted his clothes. Irvine was the only one to have a chance to survey their surroundings as the massive hoard closed in.  
  
Irvine," W-what happened to the buildings?"  
  
Seifer stood up and brushed himself off," What do you mean cowboy?"  
  
" Just look dammit, the fucking buildings vanished! With the entire city!"  
  
" I don't get this, is it some sort of trick-", in the middle of Irvine's sentence thunder roared.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Quistis ran as fast as she could towards the square, and stopped suddenly, almost causing a collision between her, Selphie and Zell.  
  
Zell," Hey! What's the hold up!"  
  
Quistis," This fog, it's so erie, it's unatural."  
  
Zell," You only say that because you are scared of the storm."  
  
Selphie," I do recall a little boy that used to be scared of storms at one time."  
  
Zell," B-but I was only 3!"  
  
Quistis," Quiet."  
  
Rinoa finally caught up with them and bent over to pant. Once she was caught up it left her to wonder," What is it Quistis?"  
  
"This storm system shouldn't have a fog such a this... I hear fighting, the square should be around this corner.  
  
They all, with very little certain for their own safety, peeked around a near by brick house, and saw how the storm walls were forming, with the moon as it's centerpiece.  
  
Zell," What the Fuck!?"  
  
Selphie," Calm down."  
  
Zell," How can I calm down! This is just like twister, where the walls start to build and then we are all sucked up. No more Seeds!-And that freaky moon make it worse than a cult film."  
  
Rinoa furrowed her eye brows," You what too much tv."  
  
Quistis," If it were a tornado, it would of sucked us up by now."  
  
Rinoa," What happened to the building?  
  
Selphie," What do you mea-ACK-mmmmph!"  
  
" Shh, there's monsters over there!", said Zell covering her mouth, then began to glot," And you guys tell me I'm noisey. I swear-blah blah, blah blah-"  
  
Rinoa was bored of this conversation already, and suddenly felt something warm on the back of her neck. Her hair began to stand on end as she turned to look," AAIEEEE-mmm!"  
  
"Shhh-It's me, Raijin, ya know?"  
  
Fujin," ..."  
  
Quistis," Late as usual."  
  
Raijin," We met up with some unexpected resistence, ya know?"  
  
Quistis," It still doesn't matter, you are late and that results in a demer-"  
  
Fujin," SURROUNDED."  
  
Zell," Oh crap."  
  
Rinoa," You can let go of me now!"  
  
Selphie," and you can too Zell!"  
  
As far as any of them could see was a hoard of monsters, on unfamiliar terrian.  
  
Rinoa," AAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Squall took a short pause from his work out," It's RINOA!", he ran a couple of paces in the direction of the scream," RINOAAA!"  
  
Seifer put his commander at blade point," You idiot, if you go now we will be killed, keep your damn head on straight and watch your troop's backs! I swear the only reason you two are together is because of that 'oh rescue me!' crap."  
  
Squall could only blink with his stormy grey eyes.  
  
" It is the only reason isn't it? Or she just won't let you go.",a bullet whizzed by Seifer's head, coming from the gun on Squall's blade," What the-?"  
  
Squall," Consider yourself lucky."  
  
Seifer," (That fucking-)", before any more thoughts could be completed a dead monster fell on his back," Shit."  
  
Quistis's troops had already pushed their way through the hoard, or where ever they could break their defense, ultimately ending up in the center of the square. Squall and Rinoa ended up fighting back to back.  
  
Squall," Are you alright?"  
  
Rinoa," I'm fine, just scared."  
  
"You shouldn't be."  
  
The monsters were finally being held at bay, and retreating.  
  
Quistis," Finally, I thought I would never get out of this."  
  
Squall," What about all the cadets and Seed candidates?"  
  
Fujin," EVACUATED."  
  
Raijin," That was just freaky, ya know? The storm just came out of nowhere... ya know?"  
  
Squall," The town should be able to handle itself now. We need to evacuate as well, we've been here way too long. But first we need to locate the president."  
  
All the female Seeds saluted with a simultaneous," Right!", with the exception of Fujin. It made Squall sick.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
"Leader, leader! The monster hoards are retreating! What shall we do?", asked a frantic minion.  
  
A short darkheaded woman stared unto a mirror in her dark chambers, she only chortled from the news.  
  
" Leader Randi? Are you alright? You, you are laughing."  
  
She hushed herself," That is perfectly alright. I meerly wanted to test him.. we will set out our elite troops are once. Tell them I will accompany them."  
  
" Leader! Are you insane! They fought off the monster hoard without Gf's or magic."  
  
" This is just taking my test a bit further. You see, the hoard was to weaken them; however, I need to see if he has it with him."  
  
" Has what?"  
  
" You have no clue. Get out."  
  
" But-"  
  
" I said get OUT!"  
  
The minion grabbed his head and cowarded on the ground," Get.out.of.my.head!", fromt eh that comment he was flung by a mysterious force out a dark door, the door shutting by itself.  
  
" You will never know. He will have it, and when he uses it, he will be ready.", a curel smile came to her lips and she slauntered otu of her chambers though a private exit.  
  
A younger girl with short blonde hair tied up in a pale green doo-rag fell as she tried to catch up with the woman, she pushes herself up to speak," Randi! Why are you doing this! Please wait!",with the last bit of energy she fell back to the floor unable to keep up.  
  
~(-+-)~  
  
Rinoa," The president's mansion is locked up tight. We thought it might be possible to get in threw the secret passage way."  
  
Squall arched an eyebrow," Secret passage?"  
  
Quistis," Squall wasn't with us that time."  
  
Rinoa out a finger in you chin," oh.... well anyways there is this passage under the gate where we tried to catch Ultimecia, and it's full of monsters."  
  
"Alright, Then will use the passage, but incase the president isn't home, we need ot seperate into three groups of 3."  
  
Irvine hugged Selphie gratefully and turned to face Squall," Do we haf to?"  
  
Squall," We need to get out as soon as possible so crews can get out and access the damage."  
  
Zell," Aw man."  
  
The sound of running footsteps and horses hooves broke the calm.  
  
Seifer," Don't tell me we missed some."  
  
Quistis," you don't suppose it could be a search party do you?"  
  
Irvine," I dunno."  
  
It became appearant that the footsteps were getting closer.  
  
Zell turned away ," Can we just go?"  
  
Squall grabbed his shoulder stopping him cold," No.", his eyes narrowed try to see anything, or just something," (damn it isn't search party. It feels evil. We need to retreat Rinoa from the field, she has teh least experience.)"  
  
Selphie,"Earth to Squall."  
  
Squall,"hmm?"  
  
Selphie," What is it?"  
  
Squall," Evil."  
  
Seifer," Dammit it Leonheart, you're not being a big help you know.", a small group of soldiers in green and black uniforms emerged out of the clouds , one of which was holding a flag with the ensignia of the Red Syndicate on it, followed by a woman dressed in red robes riding a red hare steed. The horse became uneasy, but with the simple touch of the woman it calmed.  
  
Squall grew impatient," Who are you.", he snarled.  
  
" One as handsome as yourself shouldn't make such awful faces."  
  
Squall," Get to the point."  
  
" Quit being so hasty."  
  
One of the soldiers spoke to her so he coudln't be heard," What are you doing?"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
" Ma'am?"  
  
" I said QUIET!", she meerly swung her arm and the soldier was hit with such unstoppable, fantastic force that he flew back was a few feet, then disapeared into a flurry of blood and tissue acrossed the square in a second.  
  
Rinoa huddled up close to Squall," I'm scared."  
  
Squall," You shouldn't be."  
  
Rinoa," God, all I want is to be comforted."  
  
" Not on the battle field. This is serious"  
  
The woman chortled once again, it was soft and melodic, unlike a killer," Let me introduce myself, I'm Randi Millten, the leader of the Red Sydicate. I thought it would be nice to let you know who you are fighting before your demise. I'm more than ready to battle if you can make up your mind... as if you really have a choice."  
  
Zell," Bring it on witch!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed in Zelled direction," -And you, will be the first to die.", her four troops made a line in front of her," You can fight me with as many people as you like, but it will do you no good."  
  
Rinoa whispered over to Qustis," Something isn't right with her."  
  
Qustis," That's for sure."  
  
Rinoa," No, I mean, she's differen, not a normal being."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I think she's a sorceress."  
  
" I thought you were the only sorceress!"  
  
Rinoa," I know, but there are people that are born from the line of sorceresses that never get the power. I don't understand how she got this power. Her magic is so weak, it's only being amplifide in someway and that's going to kill her."  
  
Seifer already made the first move, slashing one of the soldiers down. But to his dismay, it only left scratches. Zell had already knocked one over with a barrage of fists, only doing a little more damage than Seifer.  
  
Seifer," This is insane!"  
  
Squall took his turn and lept up into the air to bring his blade down on the woman, only to be caught in mid air by an invisible force and blown backwards, with shards of ice flying at him, one of them piecing his arm.  
  
The dark haired woman looked down at him," You can't attack me so easily Leonheart. For you see, I'm portected by a ghost spell, unless you have two of my soldiers defeated on the battle ground at any time, I am non existence, and you can't attack. Well, you could try but it may result into some interesting punishments."  
  
Rinoa walked into the forground and shouted ," CURA!", attempted to repair Squall's arm. It began to heal with a warming soothing light but suddenly make the ice shard explode making the wound deeper and causing minor nicks and scratches all over the place.  
  
Squall fell to one knee," AGHHH."  
  
Randi chuckled," Don't you love my demolition ice projectiles? They stay in and drill threw the victim, or when magic is used on them they explode."  
  
Quistis murmered and casted Cura on Squall again to repair the damage that was left from before. Blood had already soaked thew his jacket. Unfortunately, Curas didn't replentish the blood, only higher level magic could do that but they would be needed for later.  
  
Rinoa hit all the soldiers with his shooting star, doing minor damage and was able to cast stop on three of them. Fujin casted flare on the one that had been wounded the most. Raijin casted shell on Seifer so he would be ready.  
  
Randi," To bad they can't move. That jsut means it's my turn now..."  
  
Irvine," What do ya mean yer turn! You said you are non-existent on the battle field!"  
  
Randi," I am non-existent only because it makes me a ghost. But ghost can fight back, just like those monster apparitions you fought earlier."  
  
Selphie held on to Irvine's arm," I'm scared."  
  
Irvine," Don't show it Selphie, don't show it."  
  
Randi rose her staff in hand and called out ," ULTIMA!".  
  
All the Seeds where washed over in this magic. First to fall was Zell, followed by Fujin and Raijin.  
  
" Cerberus!", cried Quistis, and everything disappeared for a moment, allowed the three headed dog to fly on the scene, washing everyone over in a warm tingly light, and disappear. Afterwards the solders broke the stop spell.  
  
Rinoa rose her hands in position casting Meltdown, causing the opponents to turn an erie shade of purple. Squall casted Blizzaga. The ice shards pierced a soldier and froze them momentarily, then diappeared, doing a very great deal of damage. Seifer, Irvine and Selphie tooks turns to attack and soon their turn was over.  
  
Randi almost seemed bemused, and pointed to Selphie," She is next.", then out of no where her soldiers began to attack her as a group, tearing up her yellow dress and tainting it with blood.  
  
Irvine," SELPHIE!", he ran up to her before she could fall to the ground. Quistis assisted with Curas, and Selphie was soon able to stand again. The soldiers had used all their turns at once on Selphie. It was a truely deadly technique. Squall casted shell on Quistis. Irvine attacked with Quezacotl, knocking one of the soldiers over. Seifer viciously attacked another soldier taking a hefty amount life points from him. Selphie casted Firaga on the soldier knocking him over.  
  
Randi's red hare horse walked into the forground.  
  
The two soldiers simultaneously attcked everyone with Wind based magic that attacked all. It was lessened by their vitality stats but was enough to knock Selphie out.  
  
Randi grinned and whispered this time," Ultima."  
  
The ground twisted and began to shake, suddenly they were being bombarded by meteors again, breaking Quistis's shell, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Quistis..", Seifer muttered, then turned to Randi," You BITCH!- PHENOIX DO-"  
  
Squall," Don't, her triple has worn off, it won't do us any good to protect her until her summons at again!"  
  
"-OWN!", Seifer covered his mouth after what had been said, and sure enough Quistis was brought back to the world of the living.  
  
Irvine glared at Seifer," Screw us up some more why don't ya!"  
  
Seifer," Shut the Hell up."  
  
Quistis casted a spell on Rinoa," CURAGA!- You'll need this later!"  
  
Irvine summoned Quezacotl again, blinding everyone on the street, except those who knew it was coming. Another soldier fell. Squall attacked Randi head on, nearly knocking her off her horse, but did little damage. Rinoa used Curaga on Seifer.  
  
Randi," You fool, I am well guarded from physical attacks.-PHONEIX DOWN."  
  
A soldier rose from his grave. Then that soldier casted Curaga on the other remaining one. The remaining one used Phoneix Down on another fallen soldier, and he slowly rose from the ground. Randi's horse step back into the background into it's safe bubble of protection magic. The newly revived soldier used another Phoneix Down on the first soldier that fell, and that soldier used Curaga on himself.  
  
Randi," hahahaha."  
  
Irvine," That bitch."  
  
Quistis casted Triple on Seifer," I know I won't be able to last on the battlefield but take this!", the familiar warm light from before washed over his body and he was given the ability to triple magic attacks.  
  
Irvine used Curaga on himself, and Seifer used Flare, taking out the two weakest soldiers again, one of them disappearing forever, not able to be revived. Randi's horse stepped into the forground.  
  
Squall attacked her with Flare hoping the status change would help them get an advantage. She changed unto a queer shade of purple like her soldiers had. Rinoa attacked one soldier with Bio weakening him.  
  
Randi," Holy..."  
  
A bright white light surrounded them all and they were engulfed. As soon as it was over Irvine was found on the ground unconsious because he had junctioned dark magic.  
  
Rinoa," She got Irvine!"  
  
Seifer ignored her and concentrated on winning, and casted bio on a soldier that had fallen before, killing him. Now Randi would be in the forgruond all the time. Squall used Blizzaga on Randi, knocking a good amount of damage off her. Rinoa used Shiva to attack the battle field. barely doing damage to the soldiers.  
  
Randi snaps her finger tips," Magic Defense On."  
  
Seifer," What the hell! She's like Adel now!"  
  
Randi," Ultima..."  
  
Squall," Shit, not again!"  
  
They took cover as the careening rocks flew at them again. After it was over they stood up again.  
  
Randi pointed to Quistis's unconscious body," Draw."  
  
Squall," (This isn't good...)"  
  
Seifer," How can you draw from an unconsciouis body?!?"  
  
Rinoa," A sorceress can. Adel and Ultimeca just decided they didn't want to."  
  
Randi," Triple, Curaga, Estuna, Shell."  
  
Squall attempted to attack her but was thrown backwards from the spell and fell on top of Seifer.  
  
Seifer," Curaga!"  
  
" Draw!", cried Rinoa as she took a triple from Quistis as well," TRIPLE!"  
  
Seifer," CURAGA!"  
  
Rinoa," TRIPLE!  
  
Squall," SHELL!"  
  
Randi," Holy, Ultima, Meltdown, Blizzaga..."  
  
Seifer fell and the moon casted an erie light on Rinoa and Squall.  
  
Randi smiled," Magic Defense Off."  
  
Rinoa," Why is she smiling?"  
  
Squall," She has something up her sleeve. And we need to end this."  
  
" Right.", Rinoa chanted to call up her Sorceress powers and began to float on two wings, a gilded bow formed in her hands and she drew back the string. Squall called forth Greiver.  
  
The earth rumbled and shook as Greiver came to the forground, about to crush Randi. Rinoa stood behind Squall, who was controlling the beast.  
  
"Squall! HELP! I C-Can't control myself!"  
  
Squall still kept his concentration and managed to look over his shoulder," What do you mean??"  
  
Rinoa's arms seemed to move on a whim of their own, aiming the arrow straight towards Squall's back," I can't move my arms!", she pulled the taut string further back," Move!"  
  
Squall," I can't! Greiver has me frozen!"  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks as she steadied her aim," For the love of God MOVE!"  
  
Squall could only watch in horror as his girlfriend was struck by lightening and she let go of the wire. A golden arrow flew, straight threw his back, and out of his chest, spray sticky blood everywhere and ultimately targeting Randi, knicking her off her horse and pinning her to a tree. The blood poured. 


End file.
